Indiana/Script
Emily, Arnie and Riley are in India, and are on a bus, when they spot a tiger resting in a tree. RILEY: Look, at that tiger. ARNIE: Emily, your grandad was right India is fantastic. EMILY: Since he couldn't come with us, he thought we'd enjoy it. Riley spots a shallow lake with Indian elephants drinking from it. RILEY:Look, elephants! ARNIE: Gee, it would be great to be up close with an elephant. Later, they walked a little bit in the forest, when their guide, Antonio Gustas asked them to stop and wait for a bit. ANTONIO: Now if you all could please wait for a minute. Arnie: All I keep thinking about is elephants Emily: ugh, I can't blooming take it anymore. ANTONIO: Alright, everyone, if you could please turn your attention to me. Everyone turned around and saw that that Antonio had a female elephant with him. ANTONIO: Isn't she beautiful?, say hello to Indiana. Riley questions Antonio. RILEY: Antonio, is that an elephant? Antonio answers Riley. ANTONIO: Indeed, Riley, Indiana is one of our protected elephants, and is also quite friendly too. Emily speaks to Arnie. EMILY: I can see that she is. ANTONIO: Right, who would like to come to say hello? Emily, Arnie and Riley volunteer. ANTONIO: Well done, you three, now come up here. Emily, Arnie and Riley walk forward slowly. ANTONIO: Now have to let her make the first move, so step up, give her a nice wave, then you wait, see if she waves with her trunk, if she does, you can go and touch her. So make your wave. Emily, Arnie and Riley wave to Indiana and wait, Indiana looks at them and waves with her trunk. ANTONIO: Well done, Emily, Arnie and Riley, right, you can go and touch her, now. Emily, Arnie and Riley slowly approach Indiana, and held their arms out gently. ANTONIO: Now, let her come to her. Emily, Arnie and Riley hold still and Indiana approached them and let them touch her. ANTONIO: Yes, well done, you three, I think she'll let you ride her now. EMILY: Ride her? Emily, Arnie and Riley are lifted onto Indiana's back. ARNIE: uh, are you sure about this? ANTONIO: Don't worry, Indiana loves giving people rides. Indiana takes them to the shallow lake they passed, and she walks straight up to a male elephant. Then Emily, Arnie and Riley are lifted off her back by Antonio RILEY: Antonio, who's that elephant next to her? ANTONIO: That's her mate, Dunk, they mated just a few months ago. Then Indiana and Drunk walk towards the trees near a big rock. EMILY: Hey, why are they going over there? ARNIE: Let's go and find out. They all run towards the rock, and suddenly stop and they saw that, Indiana had given birth to a baby elephant. ARNIE: Blimey, we just seen and Indian elephant give to birth to and elephant calf. RILEY: Aye, what shall we call him? Everyone thinks for a sec EMILY: I know, how about Trunko? ANTONIO: I like it. Then, Trunko starts to stand up and walk over to Emily, Arnie and Riley. ARNIE: I think he likes us, guys. EMILY:You know what Arnie?, you were right it is great to be up close with an elephant. The End